


As Simple As This

by lettersbyelise



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drarry Discord Flash Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise
Summary: A poem.





	As Simple As This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May 2018 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.  
> Prompt by [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft): "There's something I need to tell you"
> 
> Many thanks to [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen) for the pre-read and the screaming <3

There's something I need to tell you  
But maybe you don't want to hear it

So often did I wish never to see you again  
So often did that dream turn into a nightmare  
The world ending with the light in your eyes  
They brought you to my home  
A place I couldn't call home anymore  
Dark, hurtful men had been roaming it for too long  
Wearing my mother's clothes  
Sleeping in my bed

They brought you in and threw you on the floor  
_Harry_ _,_ my heart screamed, my Occlumens raising up around the thought  
Building fortifications to keep it safe  
I couldn't let them know, could I?  
They'd kill me  
They'd kill _you_  
They didn't know you like I did, did they?  
They didn't carry the pain of you in their lungs every day  
They weren't acquainted with the particular shades of your eyes 

Green used to be my favourite colour  
The fields around the Manor, overgrown grass for as far as the eye could see  
The gleaming green and silver of my first Slytherin tie

Green is no longer my favourite colour  
Far from it  
I've seen green lightning kill  
I've seen green snakes slither under my sheets  
And your eyes, they’ve never been kind to me  
A reminder of our mutual dislike  
So intense it was almost suspicious  
Fine line and all that  
That’s what I told myself at night with my hand wrapped around me  
When I kept seeing your eyes, your green eyes when I was supposed to be seeing  
Respectable girls, rose and white

There might be a universe where we’re friends  
There might even be one where we’re lovers  
But there isn’t one where I could  
Mistake your eyes for anyone else’s  
So they pushed me  
I said, ‘I don’t know’  
Your eyes like new leaves in the spring  
You knew I could never mistake them for anyone else’s

This is why I did it  
This is why I lied  
Harry, love

There’s something I need to tell you  
And maybe it’s as simple as this

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lettersbyelise)!


End file.
